This invention relates to a fastening structure for fastening a pipe to another element.
FIG. 8 hereof shows a fastening structure for a stand that supports something like a sign or a panel board, to cite an example. In FIG. 8, a board, etc. is installed on a pipe 91. There is an installation member 92 for the base board, etc.
A connective bush 95, which is approximately tubular in shape, is inserted into the installation end 93 of the pipe 91. The connective bush 95 has a circumferential groove 96 around its outer peripheral surface. The bush is fastened to the pipe 91 when the pipe 91 is caulked around the direction of the groove 96 from outside the pipe 91.
An installation hole 97 for the pipe 91 is formed through the installation member 92, and the pipe 91 is fastened integrally to the installation member 92 by a tightening screw 94 which is inserted from the reverse side of the installation member 92 and is screwed into the screw hole 98 of the connective bush 95.
The pipe 91 and the connective bush 95 are fastened at several caulking locations 99. Its maintenance and fastening are carried out only at several locations on the pipe. This has produced a problem in that a strong holding force is difficult to obtain. This causes a lack of durability against the weight of the board, etc. that is held on the pipe, so that the pipe becomes unsteady.
Further, in such a structure, the inner diameter of the pipe and the outer diameter of the connective bush are the same. This makes it necessary to prepare connective bushes that correspond to the inner diameters of and in conformity with the thicknesses of different pipes in some structures. When there are variations or errors in the inner diameter of the pipe 91, further, it has been difficult to cope with such errors.